Mint Chocolate Chip
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Tomoyo had always seen the similarities between Sakura and Touya, had always loved Sakura. However, as she grew, her feelings turned more towards Touya and were more than just friendly. One shot.


DIS: I'm not actually a fan of Card Captor Sakura – not like I used to be, anyway – but I had the sudden, insane urge to make a fic on it. So I am now going to wing it! Enjoy!

--

_Title: Mint Chocolate Chip_

_Rating: K and up_

_Genre: Romance_

_Summary: Tomoyo had always seen the similarities between Sakura and Touya, had always loved Sakura. However, as she grew, her feelings turned more towards Touya and were more than just friendly. One shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. _

_Notes/Warnings: First time at Card Captor Sakura fic; Tomoyo/Touya; fluff_

--

_Mint Chocolate Chip_

Tomoyo Daidouji had, as a girl, a crush on her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. It had been uncomfortable knowing that she didn't like one that was of the male gender. It hadn't only been uncomfortable, but awkward. She had tried, countless times, to make it apparent what she thought of her friend. Sakura was a bit dense when it came to those kinds of things, though. She had never understood that Syaoran loved her until it was almost too late.

As Tomoyo grew up, her love for Sakura became mere friendship liking. She had once noticed the similarities between Touya and Sakura. Tomoyo herself had always been particularly close to Touya, who was always patient and kind to her. She was close to Sakura, of course, but whenever Sakura accidentally left Tomoyo behind, Touya was always there to keep her company. In any case, Tomoyo found herself more attracted to Touya than she had ever expected herself. It wasn't that she didn't like him – he was everything a girl could want – but it seemed strange to be "in like" with your best friend's brother. Especially since he was finishing up college. That could almost qualify as "too old."

Nonetheless, Tomoyo wasn't ready to give up. It had taken her years to give up Sakura. At seventeen, she was ready to get involved with someone. Syaoran and Sakura were together; Rika and some guy (she wouldn't mention his name) were together, so when would it be her time?

--

"Oh, no," Tomoyo moaned. _How can a day go any worse? _She wondered, tucking a strand piece of hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear. _The limo's broken down, mother has the other one, and my bike is too beaten up ride! I won't make it to school in time like this! _She yelped as she tripped and lost her shoe. Giving a frustrated sound, she hopped back to her shoe and shoved it on.

"Oi!" Tomoyo jumped at the call, her heart leaping to her throat. Then she heard a motorcycle and glanced to see Touya Kinomoto pulling up beside her, pulling his helmet off and shaking out his hair. "What are you doing walking to school, Tomoyo?"

"O-oh. The limo broke down and..." She gave him a sheepish smile. "Well, there isn't any other transportation."

"Here." He tossed her the helmet and she blinked as she caught it. "Get on. I'll give you a ride since it's on my way."

"Oh...But..." He gestured impatiently, ignoring her pleas. Blushing slightly, she quickly bowed, mumbling, "Thank you," and pulling the helmet on. She climbed on and put her hands on his shoulders, peering over his shoulder.

"Nuh-uh. You'll fall off." Touya took her arms and circled them around his waist. "Now. Hold on tight." He revved it up and Tomoyo gave a tiny shriek, clutching at him. She heard him laugh at her and flushed from scalp to her neck. She began to relax as she got used to the speed.

_This is nice, _she thought, smiling dreamily to herself. _No, correction: this is heaven!_

--

Tomoyo looked up from the homework she was looking over to see Sakura rushing into the classroom. A few moments later, the bell sounded and her friend heaved a relieved sigh and went to Tomoyo, smiling in slight embarrassment. In return, her friend turned from her homework to spin in the chair and face Sakura. Ever since she had been in elementary school, Sakura Kinomoto had hated waking early in the morning and was usually late.

"Did you sleep in late, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with a kindly expression. Today was Wednesday. On Monday, when Touya had given her a ride to school, both she and Sakura had met in the foyer of the school and ran to homeroom. Sakura had only given her a puzzled look to the obviousness of her ride to school.

"I was slow in eating, actually," Sakura proclaimed defiantly. After a pause, she sighed and slumped in her seat, hanging her back, moaning, "But I did wake up a _little _late." Tomoyo smiled and turned back to her homework, scanning it for any mistakes. As the teacher began, Sakura leaned over and touched her wrist. "Tomoyo..." She whispered. Tomoyo raised her head and blinked at the suddenly intense look on her face. "About Monday – "

_Oh, no! _Tomoyo thought. She glanced at the teacher pointedly and mouthed, "Later," to her friend. _I should have known that Sakura would have said something about it at one point or another. _Sakura nodded and then moved back into her seat, turning all the way. Tomoyo kept her head bowed with her braid hanging so that her face couldn't be seen. She was blushing; she knew that she was. Her cheeks burned like on a hot, summer day, and her whole body was filled with a wanting heat for Touya.

_Goodness...How can you explain to your best friend that you're after her older brother? She probably suspects. She probably thinks I've turned into one of those girls that sleep around with guys. _Tomoyo bit down on her lip, hard. _I don't want her to think I'm doing _that_ with him. I'd be too...I don't know, too self-conscious, I guess. _She slanted a look beneath her lashes at Sakura. _I wonder if her and Syaoran...? But of course Sakura wouldn't do that yet. _She paused. _Would she?_

After class, Tomoyo took her time getting her things and then, with a sigh, went outside the classroom to find Sakura impatiently waiting for her. Instantly she latched onto her arm, much like they used to when they were children. "Tomoyo, do you have a crush on my brother?" She demanded.

And instantly she blushed.

_Please, please, _please_ don't tell me she sees I'm blushing!!_

"You're blushing!" Sakura gasped, an accusing tone to her voice. "You _do_ like Touya! Oh, my! I never suspected that _you_ would like _him_! I mean, Touya's such a jerk, Tomoyo. You deserve someone as gentle and sweet as you. Don't you think?" She leaned forward to look at Tomoyo's face. "Well...?"

"Well," Tomoyo murmured, "he isn't a jerk to me. I think he is very...gentle...and sweet, Sakura. I know he's much older than me, but..." How could she explain to Sakura how much she and her brother were alike with the same bravery, the same stubborn set of their eyebrows, the same determined gleam in their eyes, and the same ability to stick their neck out for any friend, no matter what? There was no way that Sakura would believe that they were alike and she wouldn't understand that she had once loved Sakura and that was what had attracted her. _This is so complicated. She was never supposed to know._

"I guess I left you two alone a lot, huh?" She asked instead of arguing with Tomoyo about the personality of her brother. Tomoyo smiled slightly, grateful, and nodded. "Hmm...Did you know that he is working at the ice cream parlor again, Tomoyo?" She sent her a sly look, her lips curving into a wicked grin.

"_Sakura!_" She squeaked, feeling her cheeks turn bright red.

"Show him your womanly charm!" Sakura crowed, pulling her along through the crowds in the high school, laughing.

--

Tomoyo felt like a fool. She wanted to drop into a hole for standing outside the ice cream parlor like she was. She kept twisting her hands in her skirt, wanting to run away and hide, but found herself staring up at the relatively tiny building. Her breathing became quick and hard and the building seemed to become taller before her very eyes. Dizzy, she clamped her eyes shut and then marched forward. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest from anxiety. What would Touya think if he saw her pop up at his work?

_He'll think I'm bumping into him on purpose, _she thought sullenly. Sighing, she opened the door and went in, feeling depressed with the entire situation. It was different hinting to Sakura that she loved her. Tomoyo had known her forever and although she had known Touya just as long, she hadn't really _known _him.

"Tomoyo." The hairs on the nape of her back rose from the soft rumble of Touya's voice and his warm breath that passed over her bare neck. She turned, alarmed, and stared up at him. "I work here," he explained, as if she had no idea.

"Oh!" Her voice came out convincingly surprised and her eyes, wide more from the effect he had on her, must have been taken differently. "How...long do you work?" His mouth curled slightly.

"I'm just getting off."

_No!_ She wailed, anguished. "I see..." Remembering Sakura's advice, she put on a bright, teasing expression, querying, "So I guess I can't get a free ice cream?" One of his eyebrows rose.

"For a pretty girl, you can have free ice cream at any time you like." Her expression almost fell, but she held it in place, pleased by the compliment as no one but her friends had called her pretty before. And frankly, seeing as how Syaoran was _Sakura's_ boyfriend, it didn't count from him. From _Touya_, though, the man that she was pining after, it was completely different. "What kind do you want?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Get me what you would think is best."

He smiled. "Alright. Mint Chocolate Chip." He glided away and she let out a slow breath. She went outside to wait for him and some time later he came out, a cone in his hand. He gestured her forward. "Let's walk a bit." She took the cone from him and licked at the ice cream. It was a flavor she had never had. For some reason, she expected it to taste horrible, but it was good.

They came to the park and the two sat on a bench. Tomoyo was nearing the end of her cone, her mind more absorbed in the new flavor than the person whose company she had. "Tomoyo," Touya quietly asked, "can I have some?" She looked to him curiously. It was the way he said it that sounded strange, but she dismissed it as her mind overreacting and nodded. They would be sharing food! That was romantic.

Of course, she had no idea _how_ Touya had intended on getting his ice cream. He leaned over and instead of going for the cone, went for her mouth. She instantly yielded to his kiss as his lips covered hers. His hand, so warm and strong, tilted her chip up to him and she raised a hand to his shoulder, pressing her fingers into the sinewy muscle. Her lips were cold from the ice cream, but burned hot as his tongue traced them, taking the bit of ice cream she hadn't licked off from them. When he withdrew, he had a lazy smile on his lips. She knew her cheeks were burning red, but didn't care. She wanted to kiss him again.

"Should I have some more?" He asked, even though it was obvious there was none left on her mouth.

"Yes," she murmured, surprised at how sultry her voice sounded. He smirked and kissed her again.

--

"Mother is fine with it," Tomoyo answered over the phone to Sakura, smiling vacantly to herself. She had been shocked when Touya had admitted that the reason he had never had a girlfriend was because he had always been interested in her. It had both surprised and excited her. Sakura buzzed something in her ear, but Tomoyo was lost again, in a world where nothing but she and Touya existed. "Mmm, I have to go Sakura," she told her absently and without waiting a reply, she snapped her cell phone closed and smiled, tracing her lips.

_I think that's my new favorite ice cream, _she silently concluded.

--

DIS: This has to be my favorite couple of all time. I always wondered if Touya and Yuki had something going on, but Tomoyo is such a sweetheart that I thought she deserved someone as cool as Touya. So, please leave a review telling me how I did for my first CCS fic. Ciao!


End file.
